The present disclosure relates to remote data acquisition and processing, and in particular, to a system and method for remotely acquiring and processing device data. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for remotely acquiring and processing device data and applying computational knowledge represented by a set of rules. The application of the computational knowledge to processed device data enables a proactive determination of customer and device state, including the ability to infer device usage patterns, and accordingly propose at least one action.
It is desirable for a company which sells and/or leases computing devices and equipment, such as xerographic and electronic printing systems, to be able to proactively determine its customers' state (positive or negative) with respect to the devices and take action, if necessary. One conventional proactive method entails contacting the customers on a periodic or sporadic basis to determine their state and accordingly determine if any action is necessary. Other conventional methods can be described as being non-proactive, such as answering inquiries and telephone calls by customers made to a customer service help center and “listening” for any “human noise” in the field regarding the operation and performance of the computing devices and equipment.
Historically, with the latter two conventional methods, negative customer state or customer dissatisfaction with the computing devices is not realized by the company until after the customer has experienced some level of frustration with the computing device and equipment. By this time, the customer is apt to request a like-for-like trade or removal of the computing devices altogether.
Further, the conventional methods are most suited for determining or gauging negative customer states and not positive customer states. However, it is desirable for the company to also determine or gauge positive customer states regarding the computing devices and propagate or make known these positive customer states to other customers or potential customers in order to increase usage of the computing devices sold or leased to other customers (e.g., increase the number of pages copied a week by a copier) or sell/lease the same or similar computing devices to the potential customers.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present disclosure for a system and method for remotely acquiring and processing device data and applying computational knowledge thereto for proactively determining customer state, including inferring device usage patterns, and determining if any actions are to be taken.